


Fuel to Fire

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Nothing scares Maxie Jones





	Fuel to Fire

“Can we loosen the cuffs at least? We’re going far beyond foreplay into creepy town.”  
  
His eyes were glued to her, examining every detail closely from head to toe, as the pixie hair blond struggled with her bond hands and the bed frame. Releasing a heavy sigh, he crossed his arms over his bare chest, “Your hair will have to grow out.”  
  
“Look,” Her blues eyes were ablaze, sparking a smile on his lips while he sat at her feet, “if I hear one more comment about my hair, I’m going to get a buzz cut.”   
  
“And the endless babble? We’re going to have to cut that by at least,” He bobbed his head back and forth, his mouth releasing a hiss, “half.”  
  
“Buddy, I came to this room for mind-blowing sex. Not commentary on my lifestyle choices.” She crossed legs, squeezing her thighs suggestively, and carefully adjusted the rest of her nude attributes, “Now, if you’re not ‘up’ to it, that’s fine. Just help me out of these things, and I’ll be on merry way.”  
  
Her wit amused him, prompting him to allow her a clear mind just a little longer – not quite ready to rob her of reason or life just yet.  
  
Avoiding her eyes all together, he allowed his fingertips to taunt hear skin with minimal contact up and down the length of her calf, “Let me ask you something, Tinkerbell.”  
  
She kicked his hand away, pulling the length of her legs back, and rolled her eyes towards her wrists.  
  
“Do you believe villains become heroes in real life?”   
  
As he asked the question, his mind was focused entirely on his brother – the one whose good guy façade always fooled the most intriguing of women.  
  
“You should probably ask who was ‘good’ because the rest of us? We’re very aware of how evil we are.”  
  
Damon’s eyes shot to hers, the honesty of her statement making her clearly uncomfortable.   
  
 _Interesting._    
  
With a crooked smile, he moved in a slow fluid motion to a seat at her hip, “Tell me more.”  
  
She fought him; he felt it – immediate resistance to his request. The temptation to force her to explain was resisted the moment her eyes shot back to his, “Love saves no one, and all of us eventually become the bad guy.”  
  
“…that’s poetic.”  
  
“That’s the truth.” A sharp laugh left her lips as she turned her head, trying to hide emerging tears, “Everyone wants to believe in something, someone, but the second they’re disappointed…they have no problem reminding you that you’re not worth it.”  
  
Flashes of Elena and Katherine haunted him, each staring at him with the most apologetic eyes because he simply was not good enough. Both so in love with a lie that they feared his truth.  
  
To think someone might understand that – it made him want it to stop. No more feeling anything – especially human. He felt the “want” crawling through his veins; his eyes about to reveal his true nature.  
  
“I don’t want to think about any of this.” Her words echoed his sentiment causing him to look over at her bowed head, “I don’t want to feel anything anymore.”  
  
He was immediately back to himself the moment their eyes met.  
  
“You were supposed to help me with that, and you’re failing so could you please just…?”  
  
 _Just kill her already. Move on to the next small town._  Thinking all this, Damon still undid her restraints and watched as she dressed – attempting unsuccessfully to hide her shame and guilt.  
  
These emotions were all too familiar to him, uncomfortably familiar. Watching as she straightened herself, checking herself in a nearby reflection, she made sure her supply was replenished for a new conquest and headed for the door.  
  
“What if I said there was a way to make it all disappear?”  
  
She stopped in her tracks, refusing to face him.  
  
“What if I said I could help you forget every mistake you ever made and focus on what’s important?”  
  
“Simple,” Squaring her shoulders, she glanced at him over her shoulder, “Where do I sign up?”  
  
Damon allowed a wide grin to emerge, “I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
